jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Franklin "Mouse" Finbar/Film
Franklin "Mouse" Finbar is one of the five selectable playable character in Video Game version of "Jumanji". In "Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle", Finbar was the chosen avatar of Anthony Johnson. In the sequel, "Jumanji: The Next Level", he was instead given to Milo Walker. Information Finbar is Dr. Smolder Bravestone's sidekick. According to Nigel's information, he has never left Bravestone's side after Bravestone rescued him from the clutches of a warlord in the jungles of Peru. He earned his nickname "Mouse" from his small stature and apparent adorable personality. His symbol on the player select screen is a backpack with pic-axes, reflecting his role as a weapons valet. 2017 Role After selecting Finbar, Fridge was soon pulled into the video game and transported into the inner world of "Jumanji", within the form of the avatar he chose; Franklin "Mouse" Finbar. When Fridge initially chose Finbar on the player select screen, as he misread his nickname as "Moose" thinking this would mean he is big and bad ass. He was shocked to discover he was short and he was actually called "Mouse." Fridge was somewhat envious of Spencer having gained all the impressive stats from Smolder Bravestone, he in-turn ended up being burdened by more weaknesses than skills. After Bravestone (Spencer) won the game, Nigel Billingsley appeared to shake the player's hands in both congratulations and to send them back to Brantford. Fridge (Finbar) was so delighted about going back to his real body and home, he threw his heavy backpack down and grabbed Nigel's hand without hesitation. Causes of Deaths *'Exploded:' After Shelly (Beth) started eating "bread" to replenish health, Finbar (Fridge) ate some as well before he realized he was really eating pound cake. At first, when Finbar (Fridge) ate the pound cake at the Bazaar, he assumed his weakness of it was simply an addiction for it or an allergic reaction, only to then, a few moments later, explode. *'Trampled by Rhinos:' During the Helicopter flight, Finbar (Fridge) dropped the Jaguar's Eye into the gorge, which became guarded by the Rhinoceros crash. Needing a distraction (and possibly payback for pushing him off a cliff), Bravestone (Spencer) pushed Finbar (Fridge) out of the Helicopter, causing the Rhinos guarding the jewel to leave it alone to chase after him. Bravestone (Spencer) knew that Finbar (Fridge) was unable to outrun the Rhinos and would be trampled by them, planning to catch him after his regeneration landed him in the chopper at an angle. 2019 Role Martha and Bethany convince Fridge to return to inside the game "Jumanji" to save Spencer. Once inside, Martha is the only one who returned to her original avatar as Ruby Roundhouse. Making her the only player to return as the character she had previously chosen. This time, Spencer's grandfather Eddie Gilpin and his old friend Milo Walker are there, inside the bodies of Dr. Smolder Bravestone and Milo is inside of Franklin "Mouse" Finbar. leaving Fridge inside of Shelly Oberon. Ruby and Mouse try to tirelessly explain the game to the two older men, who cannot grasp the concept. While explaining the dangers of the game, Mouse is eaten by a snake. He is reborn before their eyes and the entire group is soon picked up by their guide Nigel Billingsley. Nigel is able to explain the game through a series of flashbacks, much to the continued confusion of the old men. They are dropped off into their surprise they are in the desert and on a completely different level of the game. Eddie anger an ostrich who soon returns with his giant family unit of ostriches. Everyone climbs into a single car and drives them off a cliff. All while Milo continues to try to have a conversation with Eddie wants nothing to do with him. Luckily only the car is destroyed, and they soon make their way to an in-game town. After entering the town they are introduced to their new nemesis, Jurgen the Brutal, who is holding at precious stone, but when the lights go out, it is quickly stolen from him. Unfortunately, Eddie stops the assassin, and when outside they realized the tiny Asian woman, Ming Fleetfoot is actually Spencer's new avatar. While Eddie is supposed to be a lookout Milo is able to communicate with a small group of camels asking for help using his new strength of communication. After being forced from the town, once again thanks to Spencer's grandfather, they all lose a single life after being struck by an missile. The group passes another level of moving bridges, after being chased by baboons. Once on the other side, they find Alex Vreeke and Bethany inside the avatars of Seaplane McDonough and a black horse named Cyclone. Now entering the Winter level, everyone changes into more weather appropriate clothing, and Ruby is able to identify the same water that she had fallen into earlier. Everyone jumpes in and switches back to their original avatars. The two old men are soon captured and they lead a team to save him. Shelby and Mouse are confused for two other characters that are supposed to be brothers, and during their con they are soon found out, not long after Ruby appears pretending to be there sister who is the trolls to xxx. a huge fight breaks out and Ruby wins using her fighting dance skills. Through a series of unexpected events including Cyclone the horse having wings, they are eventually able to rescue the missing jewel and save all of "Jumanji". Cause of Death * Shot by Switchblade: When the group were arguing about Eddie's short temper attracting unwanted trouble, Switchblade used this opportune distraction to shoot off a rocket launcher shot and blow the whole group up. * Trampled by a rock: While him and Bravestone (Eddie Gilpin) fighting, Gilpin punches him to the rock and a giant rock stucks him Gallery Finbarposter.jpg|2017 film poster. 23231242_10155205359733790_3695544610732605119_n.jpg|2017 film poster. Moose_Finbar.png|Publicity still. 2017_Rhino_Stampede.jpg|The Rhino Stampede. 2017 Mouse Elephant.jpg|Mouse tames an Elephant to help him catch up with the players. Jumanji-2017 Elephant.png|Mouse riding an Elephant with the Jaguar's Eye in hand. Jumanji-Welcome-To-Jungle-Poster.jpg|2017 poster. Jumanji_2_slider.jpg|Adjusting to Jumanji. Bazaar_2017.jpg|Smolder Bravestone at the Bazaar with his friends. Jumanji_welcome_to_the_jungle_cast.jpg|Protagonists. Jumanji_Pound_Cake.jpg|Franklin "Mouse" Finbar eats Pound Cake. Trivia *His symbol on the 2017 film's closing credits next to his actor's credit is a Mouse, referencing Finbar's affectionate nickname and his ironic ability to tame an Elephant when they are traditionally terrified of them. References Category:2017 Characters Category:2019 Characters